Yo quisiera ser
by Set-Yam
Summary: Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperasYo quisiera ser ése por quien tu despertaras ilusionadaYo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamoradaEs lo unico que pido... MartinXDiana


_**Yo Quisiera Ser**_

...Toc toc...

.-que?-le despertó el sonido de la puerta-quien es?

.-soy yo Martín...snif abre por favor-decía entre sollozos

Se levanto rápidamente para ver que era lo que le había pasado a su hermanita...

.-que pasa Di'?-meciono el chico de caballera rubia al abrir la puerta y ver a su hermana todo desconsolada

.-Martín-fue lo unido que Di'jo antes de irse a refugiar a los brazos de su hermano

.-calma Di'-dijo abrazándola-ven -dijo encaminándola y sentándola en la cama

**Soy tu mejor amigo,  
Tu pañuelo de lágrimas  
De amores perdidos..**

Ella estaba llorando como una magdalena por lo cual Martín se preocupo

.-que pasa Di'-Dijo hincándose frente a ella...

.-Lo que pasa es que descubrí que Marvin me es infiel con Jenny...

**Te recargas en mi hombro  
Tu llanto no cesa,  
Yo sólo te acaricio..**

.-que?-Dijo parándose inmediatamente-como que te es infiel... ese infeliz pero ya vera le partiré la jeta

.-no! Martín-dijo tomándolo de la mano

.-no Di' déjame ya vera que nadie se burla de...

.-no Martín no vale la pena-dijo interrumpiéndolo

.-pero Di'-este la miro y vio que en sus ojos por mas que estaba dolida no quería un hermano vengador sino un hermano que la apoye que la consuele-esta bien-dijo calmándose y sentándose a un lado de ella y abrasándola-pero Di' por favor no llores no vale la pena por ese infeliz

**Y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos  
Yo solo te abrazo, y te consuelo**

.-pero es que de verdad yo creía que era diferente que de verdad me quería-comenzó a llorar otra ves-yo lo amo Martín lo amo

Esas palabras fueron como cuchillos que se encajaban en el corazón hacia un mes que se entero por boca de Diana que ella y Marvin, que desgraciadamente había regresado al colegio Torrinton, eran novios, esa noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría pero Diana le pedio tolerancia y bueno este intento tolerar, claro si a eso se le llama separar a su hermana del imbecil de su novio cada vez que los veía juntos con cualquier tonta excusa...

**Me pides mil consejos para protegerte  
De tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido  
Lo que no sabes es que..**

.-Ya Di' no llores-Dijo recuperándose ante las palabras dichas por su hermana-mira-Dijo volteando la cara de su hermana para que lo viera-que te ves aun mas fea cuando lloras

.-Martín!-grito haciéndola reír un poco ya que eso era lo único que al parecer le levantaría el animo

.-no ya en serio te vez mas bonita cuando sonríes-Dijo tomadola del mentón

.-Martín?

.-Dime Di'

.-te pido un favor...

.-el que quieras...

.-La próxima ves que te diga que estoy enamorada me encierra en una habitación, me golpeas en la cabeza, me haces perder la memoria y...

.-Calma Di' no te preocupes yo lo are por ahora duerme...

.-gracias Martín-Dijo abrazándolo y quedándose ahí hasta que callo dormida

.-de nada Di'... de nada...

**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada**

Acomodo a su hermana en la cama y se le quedo observando

.-eres tan linda Di'´ como quisiera ser algo mas que tu hermano, como quisiera que ese amor fuera para mi, como quisiera que esas ilusiones fueran por mi pero no...-se acerco y le Di'o un sube roce con sus labios-como quisiera ser algo mas para ti Di'´-fue lo ultimo que Di'jo lo siguiente fue velar su sueño no importa si el no descansaba...

Era como cuando eran niños y ella iba corriendo a su cuarto para que la protegiera de la oscuridad y el se quedaba despierto hasta que Diana se dormía...

**Tú te me quedas viendo,  
Y me preguntas,  
Si algo me está pasando..**

.-ah!-bostezaba mientras se incorporaba en la cama

.-dormiste bien Di'´-poregunto Martín desde la silla que se encontraba enfrente de ella

.-mmm? Que? Me quede dormida en tu cuarto?

.-aja

.-hay perdón si no te deje dormir bien

.-que? por la silla no eso no es problema pero lo que si fue problema fueron tus ronquidos

.-Martín-escena deformer ella le pega con la almohada

.-que soy sincero te dije le verdad-como un angelito que le crecía la nariz y Este se la tapaba

.-aja si como no-le avienta una almohada y este llora

.-no, ya enserio¿como te sientes'

.-me siento bien mejor que ayer supongo...

**Y yo no sé qué hacer,  
Si tu supieras que... me estoy muriendo  
Quisiera decirte... lo que yo siento, no**

.-eso me da mucho gusto, porque MOM hablo del centro nos quiere aya en una hora

.-y porque tanto?

.-le comente que te sentías un poco mal así que nos dio tiempo para que te sintieras mejor

.-mmm gracias Martín-le da un beso en la mejilla-seria bueno que te comportaras así de lindo siempre

.-...-Martín se quedo sin habla ante aquél contacto de la chica de sus sueños la cual era su hermana-pero si siempre soy lindo-escena deformer como un angelito

.-entones porque eres tan fastidioso siempre

.-grrr

.-bien –parándose y saliendo

.-a donde vas?

.-necesito aire fresco regreso en diez minutos mientras háblale a Java

.-de acuerdo lo que digas Di'

Salido de la habitación para dirigirse a las jardineras para su fortuna era domingo por lo cual no había clases y podría tener todo el día libre y si tenían una misión en algún lugar lindo chance y se quedaba descansar un poco ahí...

Caminaba tranquilamente pensando en lo ocurrido el día anterior cuando había encontrado a su novio y su dizque mejor amiga en una situación demasiado comprometedora...

.-Diana-esta volteo al oír que la llamaban pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el que le hablaba no era nada menos que su novio infiel

.-que quieres Marvin-Dijo con la vos mas fría que puedo

.-Diana yo quisiera explicarte que...

.-que? como es que me eras infiel con mi mejor amiga

.-Diana veras esa no es la situación

.-sabes que largarte aléjate de mi vida quieres

.-no antes que te explique como son las cosas-la tomo del brazo

.-no suéltame

.-no-Dijo besándola a la fuerza cuando, recibió un puñetazo

.-que no oíste mal nacido, que la sueltes

.-Martín-mascullo entre dientas.- de seguro tu fuiste el que le metió ideas a Diana

.-yo no le metí ideas ella vio por su cuenta, que tu mal nacido hijo de perra le eras infiel con la perra de Jenny, anda por que no vas y te la jodes en vez de estar molestando a mi hermana-leda orto puñetazo y le da una patada en el estomago-te la vuelves a acercar a mi hermana y mueres

.-tus amenazas no me intimidan

.-pues a ver s i te intimida esto-le da otra patada en el estomago-ven Di' vamonos

La jalo hasta que entraron al colegio y caminaban hacia el pasaje al centro...

.-gracias Martín

.-de nada Diana de todas formas ya le traía ganas a ese invecil

.-ve Java nos esta esperando

.-Diana bien

.-si Java gracias por preguntar

.-Martín, muy preocupado por ti

.-en serio?

.-no lo que pasa es que había encontrado a Java y hay era hora de ir al centro por lo cual tenia que ir a buscarte

.-Martín mentir

.-no es cierto

.-bueno ya paso mejor vallamos con MOM

Abrieron la puerta del armario e martín la cual era la puerta par ir al centro ingresaron como todos los días

.-hola Martín.-que hay Billy

.-te ves algo demacrado

.-lo que pasa es que no me dejos dormir Diana por sus ronquidos

.-grrr

.-Diana tienes los ojos hinchados estas bien

.-si gracias por preguntar

.-bueno ahora con MOM

**Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,  
Y que sólo en mi mente vivas, para siempre  
Por eso...**

Subieron por el ascensor y entraron a la oficina de MOM viendo como esta cargaba a un bebe

.-wow MOM no sabia que tenias hijos

.-no es mío Martín es una cría de licántropo

.-de hombre lobo?

.-así es agente Lombar

.-hay! Pero que lindo-tratando de acariciarlo pero este le dio un manotazo.-y algo agresivo-dijo sobandose su mano

.-veo que ya se siente mejor

.-si gracias

Martín trata de sobar la mano de Diana pero esta se va a sentar y su mundo se rompe en pedacitos, pero sonríe al ver el sentido maternal que tiene...

.-bueno ahora pasemos a su misión

Los otros dos la acompañaron...

.-bien hoy Irán a Egipto a investigar a una momia que desapareció de su pirámide

.-de seguro han de haber sido profanadores de tumbes

.-lo dudo Diana ya que encontramos evidencia para anormal...

**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada**

Y aquí vamos otra ves a otra misión un poco complicada pero como siempre triunfo Martín Mistery claro que no solo...

Pero lo que me da mas potencial es el tener a el amor de mi vida a mi lado y no me importa que seas mi hermanastra y todos los imbesiles con los que estés yo luchare por tu corazón y aunque tal vez no lo logre con tan solo verte sonreír seré al ser mas feliz del universo...

.-Se me ve precioso este vestido egipcio verdad?

.-Diana Bonita

.-Na! Yo creo que...mmm por eso es que Alejandro Magno se volvió homosexual..

.-MARTIN!-escena deformer Diana persiguen a Martín Dejando una nube de arena...

La verdad te ves preciosa y el hecho de saber que yo era tu pareja en el pasado es lo mas feliz que he sabido y aunque tu no lo recuerdes me hace feliz pensar que nuestro destino es estar juntos...

**...SIMPLEMENTE...**

**...YO QUISIERA SER...**

**...Y ESTOY SEGURO QUE LO LOGRARE...**

_**OWARI**_


End file.
